Borders
by AganiofHyrule
Summary: Dark Link, the shadow resurrected from the void, for the first time is treated as something besides a monster. (This combines multiple Zelda games with Ocarina of Time as the base.) Enjoy


"Hey, Link, do you think we can... I don't know, go somewhere together?"

"Sorry, Zelda, I have to be somewhere else."

I frowned slightly. "You always have to be somewhere else."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

I relaxed. "Alright. See you."

He hugged me, and I held tight, inhaling his sweet scent. Like the forest after a rainy day.

"Bye, Zel."

I turned around.

"Hey, Link..."

The door had already closed. I sighed. Where was he always going? Then I had a thought. Why not follow him? I hesitated, then made up my mind.

I opened the door and saw him striding along the road. I walked behind, careful not to be seen. He went out of the town, continuing on to... Malon's ranch? Did he want to see Epona? He could have just told me...

Link knocked on her door. She opened it almost immediately, beaming at him. They walked off together into the forest, taking the path to the meadow. I wanted to go home, but my curiosity kept me from turning around and leaving. They reached the meadow, and I ducked behind a tree.

I peeked around to see what they were doing...

They were standing close together, holding hands. Malon looked up at him, eyes shining, and he brushed her hair out of her face. Then he cupped his hand gently under her chin... and kissed her.

I clapped my hand over my mouth, and my eyes filled with tears. This is why he was always leaving... why he couldn't tell me where he was going.

"Oh, Link," I sobbed. "Why did you have to lie?"

I turned and ran back the way I'd come.

*to Link*

I kissed Malon, gently. She responded by pulling me in closer and kissing me fiercely, almost possessively. I drew away.

She smiled. "Our first kiss."

I smiled weakly back at her. Kissing Malon was nothing like kissing Zelda. Even though that particular kiss had happened months ago, I still remembered what it was like... There was a sound from behind, and we both spun around.

"What was that?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know. I thought I saw..."

"Saw what?"

"Nothing." I responded. But for a second, I could have sworn I had seen a flash of blonde hair disappearing through the trees.

(to Zelda)

I somehow made it back to my house. I opened the door to my room, and flung myself on the bed, sobbing. Sitting up, I saw a picture of the two of us on my night stand. Link was hugging me from behind, lips curved in his gentle smile. I was laughing, hands on his arms. I took the picture and stared at it. My heart ached. I threw it on the ground, and the frame broke, splitting into pieces on the ground. My father knocked on the door, calling through the wood.

"Zelda? Are you alright?"

I stared numbly at the floor and didn't reply.

"Zelda?"

I didn't want to talk to him. I waited till he went away, and then snuck out of the house. I moved calmly and silently through the town, all the way to the entrance of the forest. When I was out of sight of everyone, I started running. Faster than I had ever gone in my life. I cried as I ran, every footstep taking me farther from all that I knew. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was leaving Link far, far behind.

The sun began to set, and in the growing darkness I stumbled on every tree root. I tripped and fell heavily on my hands. It began to rain, and I was soon soaked and shivering. My dress was torn and dirty. Lightning flashed, and I reflected bleakly on how much the weather matched my mood.

I refused to move, even when lightning struck, far too close, and my world turned briefly white. I heard a sharp crack, and suddenly everything was black.

I blinked my eyes open, and a dark figure moved toward me.

_Let it be death_, I thought. _Let it be death, come to claim me._

The figure picked me up, gently cradling me in its arms. I closed my eyes, and let the darkness take me.

*to Link*

I knocked on Zelda's door, and her father answered. Instead of a friendly smile, though, he regarded me distrustfully.

"Link! Perfect timing. I need to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

"Have you fought with Zelda recently?"

I blinked. "No, why?"

His gaze softened. "Well, she left the house earlier and she hasn't come back. When I went into her room earlier, this was on the floor."

He held out one of the many pictures I'd taken with Zelda. The frame was in pieces.

"She was very distressed earlier, and wouldn't tell me why. I found this and I was wondering whether you had anything to do with it."

I shook my head. "She seemed perfectly fine when I talked with her earlier today."

I frowned. "But if she hasn't come home... I'm going to look for her."

"Please. Find her and bring her home safely."

I nodded, turned on my heel and sprinted back to my house. I entered and went to the very back. Opening the door, I was greeted by the familiar sight of the Master Sword. I slung it over my back, cinching the three-point belt as I had so many times. I took that, my shield, and bow, along with a quiver full of arrows. No telling what I would find.

I dashed down to Malon's ranch and went to the stables. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hi, Link!"

I spun around and demanded, "Where's my horse?"

She seemed surprised by the harsh note in my voice. "Why do you need to know?"

I strode over until I was nose to nose with her.

"Where. Is. Epona?"

She flinched and backed up a step. "She's with Ilia. Ilia kept coming by and bugging me about her. So I let her take Epona to her house. I didn't know it would bother you this much."

I left the stables, taking the road down to Ilia's place. She was by the stream, stroking Epona. I splashed through the water, taking Epona's reins.

"Link! Where are you taking her?"

"Zelda's gone missing and I have to find her."

She threw her arms around Epona's neck. "No! The last time you took Epona out you hurt her!"

"It was a light scratch half the size of my thumb, Ilia. And I tended to it as soon as I saw it," I said shortly.

I mounted Epona and galloped off, making my way back to town. Within minutes of asking, I found that Zelda had last been seen on the path to the deep forest. Even as the day began to draw to a close, I continued into the forest, traveling deep in search of Zelda.

(to Zelda)

"Nrghhh..." I mumbled sleepily. Where was I? Then everything came flooding back to me. The kiss. Running. The dark figure...

I sat up. The world spun, and I clutched my head, moaning.

"Easy there."

The unfamiliar voice came from somewhere to my left. With difficulty, I focused on the other person in the room. Though I'd never met him before, I instantly recognized him. Dark Link. He was a dark mirror image of Link. His eyes were red instead of blue, and his hair silver instead of blond. It contrasted starkly against his black clothing.

"Where... where am I?"

"My humble little abode deep in the woods." There was the slightest touch of sarcasm there.

"You..." I was too woozy to finish another sentence.

"A tree branch broke off when the lightning hit it. It fell on you and knocked you out. I brought you here."

I nodded comprehension. "How long?"

"How long have you been here? You slept for a full day. It's the second morning after the storm."

"I've been gone for two days!" I exclaimed, and winced. The shout hurt my head.

He tilted his head curiously. "Which leads me to ask you a question. Why are you so far from home? Most people stay on the paths, they never stray this deep into the forest."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I recalled the events that had brought me here.

"Well, it was two days ago and I had just asked someone if he wanted to come walk with me..."

He sat quietly through my entire story. When I finished, he was quiet for a while.

"Wow." he finally said. "This guy sounds like a real jerk."

I looked away. "I ran away because I couldn't stand the memories there. But now I don't know what to do. I don't have anywhere to go."

"You don't have to keep running. You can stay here... if you want."

I glanced up at him, surprised by his offer. I hadn't expected this kindness from him.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He stood and nodded once, and I was struck by how much he resembled Link.

Dark caught the look in my eyes.

"I'm not Link, however much I look like him."

He left, closing the door behind him.

*to Link*

I was deep inside the forest, and still no sign of Zelda. The storm from last night had washed away everything. Except... a flash of pink caught my eye. I dismounted and inspected it. It was a scrap of pink fabric, and I knew exactly where it had come from. Zelda was somewhere around here! But... why? Why would she come so far from town, and stray off the path as well? And her dress... she'd allowed it to become torn and probably ragged. This wasn't like her. Was she... I suddenly remembered her father's words.

_She came home very distressed... I found this on the floor._

The flash of blonde hair I'd seen after kissing Malon. The picture on the floor, frame broken. Zelda disappearing.

I sank heavily to the ground. Of course. She'd seen it all. I had broken her heart... I was such an idiot. I remembered her laughter, smiles, and bright spirit. The forest was dangerous, and she'd gone in there because of me. If something happened to her, I'd never forgive myself.

"I'm so sorry, Zel," I whispered.

"Liiiiiiiink! Hey, Link!"

What...? Malon! She was here!

"You owe me an explanation, fairy boy! What was up with your behavior last night?"

"Sorry, Malon." I mumbled, too distraught by my realization for real conversation. "Zelda's gone missing. I have to find her."

"Again? Well, someone else can save her. You shouldn't worry yourself."

I spun around, eyes wide in disbelief. She continued.

"I mean, it's not like she's your responsibility anymore. You saved her once already. Now you belong with me."

"You're wrong." I said, surprised by the vehemence in my voice. "She's not my responsibility. She's much more than that. She's my best friend, she's the funniest, brightest, most beautiful girl I've ever had the fortune to meet. And I almost missed that."

Malon's mouth dropped open. "And what about me? You kissed me yesterday, fairy boy. Or have you forgotten?"

"Malon, you're an amazing person too, but... I love Zelda."

The words echoed in my head. It was true. I loved her.

Malon gasped. "But... but..."

"I'm sorry, Malon. I didn't realize before. But I do now, and I'm about to lose her."

"Fine," she said crisply, and started walking away, taking stiff steps.

I sighed. "Take Epona. You can't walk all the way back."

"Watch me."

I stroked Epona's nose. "Follow her, make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay?"

Epona snorted and dipped her head. She trotted after Malon.

I turned and walked off the path, deeper into the woods.

(to Zelda)

I had to stay in bed most of the day, mainly because sitting up and moving around gave me a headache. I hated every second. There was nothing to occupy my mind, nothing to keep it from straying to Link. My mood swung wildly, from fury to pain to abject misery. Dark Link knocked gently on the door.

"There's food waiting for you by the door."

"I don't want it," I hissed in reply.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten in-"

"I said I don't want it!"

Silence. "Starve, then."

My stomach growled. I ignored it, and got to my feet. I had recovered enough that the movement didn't send the floor spinning beneath my feet. I paced restlessly in the room. My mind was whirling with dagger-like thoughts, each stabbing my heart fiercely.

Link. Malon. Link and me together. The life I had hoped for, with him. I gasped and sank to the floor, sobbing. Shattered memories cut me like broken glass.

-to Dark Link-

Zelda... So this was the girl Link had rescued. Even in her dirty and upset state, she was very pretty. There was an unusual depth to her, something very few Hylians possessed. Many girls would never have dared to enter this part of the woods. She was different.

Like me.

I heard quiet sobs from her room. This guy, whoever he was, had really torn her up. How did emotion overrule a person that way? I supposed I couldn't understand. I'd never loved anyone before. No mother, no father, no siblings, and what girl could love me?

Considering our mild exchange this morning, I was surprised when she growled at me through the door later. I was more than a little miffed. I had shown her kindness and this is how she repaid me?

A few hours later, I heard something shatter. I burst into the room to find the mirror broken and Zelda sitting on the floor. She picked up one of the shards, gasping quietly when the jagged edge cut her fingers. She held it up to her wrist, and her lower lip trembled.

"What are you DOING?" I shouted, sprinting across to her.

She looked up at me defiantly. "What does it look like? Go away."

"What's the point, Zelda?"

She burst into tears. "Because," she sobbed, "this hurts less than the pain in my heart."

I knelt and prised the shard from her fingers, dropping it on the floor.

"Trust me, this won't solve anything."

She buried her head in my shirt, crying. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her, and we spent the night curled up that way.

(to Zelda)

I woke up the next morning still in Dark Link's embrace. He was warm and strong. I felt him shift slightly, careful not to jostle me. I reluctantly sat up, and he smiled uncertainly.

"Sorry about last night." I said.

He shrugged. "Are you better now?"

I nodded and gestured to the mess on the floor. "Sorry about the mirror, too."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. No one ever uses it, believe me."

I smiled slightly. It reminded me of Link, the way he never brushed his hair, left it tousled and windswept. The smile instantly disappeared from my face.

_No. Don't think about him anymore._

I stared at Dark Link for a moment, and he regarded me.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

I giggled. "No. You're alright."

He smiled. "I'm going to get something. Can I trust you enough that you won't start cutting yourself the instant I leave the room?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's over."

He stood stiffly, stretching to work the kinks out in his body. I felt a twinge of regret for making him stay all night with me. He returned quickly, a tray in his hands and a bundle under his arm. He sat next to me.

"Here. I brought you some bread and water."

My stomach complained loudly at that moment, and I realized just how hungry and thirsty I was. I took the glass and drank. He turned to the other items on the tray, a bottle of healing salve and bandages.

"Your fingers are pretty cut up," he remarked, examining my hand.

I chose not to respond, taking a bite out of the loaf of bread. He gently took my hand and cleaned the many cuts on it. The salve hurt at first, but then cooled and soothed my stinging hand. He wrapped my right hand firmly, and left the other one alone, deeming the cuts on the left one superficial at worst. When I was done eating, he turned to the bundle. My curiosity sparked instantly.

"What's that?"

He gave it to me. "Open it."

I unwrapped a simple but beautiful dress with matching boots. They were made of some sort of sturdy but soft fabric.

"I picked these up for you, considering your current clothes aren't in the best shape."

I stared, speechless with gratitude.

"They're soft, but won't wear out easily."

I recovered my voice. "Thank you."

He seemed slightly embarrassed. "It's nothing, really."

He coughed. "Now... no offense, Zelda... but you're filthy."

I laughed ruefully. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Come with me. I'll show you a place where you can clean up."

We walked outside. There was a small path behind his house. After about five minute's walk, we arrived a clear river, deep but not too strong. The water splashed down over rocks. It collected into a small pool, then continued to flow, down past the trees.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

He nodded, a small smile on his face.

I walked to the river, then paused by the bank, looking at him. His pale face took a pink tinge.

"Right. I'll be back by the house."

"It's private?"

"There's no one around for miles, I promise."

He turned and traipsed away into the forest. When I was sure he was gone, I undressed and slipped into the water. It was cool and pleasant against my skin. After I had washed myself, I attempted to clean what remained of my dress. I eventually dried off and dressed in my new clothes. It felt good to be clean again. I picked up my old dress and wrung it until it was mostly dry. Then I walked back to Dark Link's house. When I entered, he was sitting at the table. He nodded approval of the dress. I leaned on the table, and frowned. It was dusty. The cabinets and floor were no better.

"Do you not ever clean?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. Men. "All right, since you let me stay here and got me these clothes, I'll clean the house. It's the least I can do."

Dark nodded once. "I'm going out."

He scooped up his bow and left. I started with the task of cleaning his... our home. It was a more difficult task than I anticipated. Despite him being the only inhabitant, it had managed to acquire a surprising amount of dirt and dust. With nothing else to do, I attacked it with a vengeance, despite the general unpleasantness of the task. I nearly backed right out of the lavatory when I first entered.

The main rooms done, I turned to enter his room. My hand was on the doorknob when he burst through the front door.

"Not my room!"

He appeared next to me, shoulders tense. "Did you go in it yet?"

"No, I was just about to."

He visibly relaxed. "Good. Don't go in there."

What was he hiding? "Okay, I won't."

He smiled. "I bet you're hungry. Let's eat."

He'd dumped his catch on the table in his rush to stop me from entering his room.

"Oooh, fish."

"I was hoping you could show me how to cook it," he admitted.

"Well, then you're lucky. I know how to make a mean fish dinner."

-to Dark Link-

That night, I retired early to my bedroom. I had just barely stopped Zelda from entering my room... just barely.

I leaned against the door, running my fingers through my hair. Zelda wasn't an idiot. She knew there was something I didn't want her to see. But she trusted me enough and thought well enough of me that she didn't suspect anything wrong. How pure and innocent she was. I gazed at the walls of my room. Reminders of my past as Ganondorf's servant littered the room. There was a cloth, the same I used to clean my blade, nicknamed Blade of Evil by many. It was stained crimson. The blood of Hylians. The blood of innocents. The blood of children. My weapons, dark versions of Link's own, resonating the hatred I had had when I wielded them. Reports describing my brief and terrible appearances covered the desk. I had grown tired of being Ganondorf's puppet and deserted his army. But my legacy remained. I was evil. I was a creature from the void, made from darkness and gifted with magic. I had no soul.

This is what I didn't want her to see. I didn't want to remind her of my past, my hate, my beginning. I couldn't bear the thought of showing her the blood on my hands, the blood staining my black clothes and spattering my body. I couldn't remind her of the monster I was.

And most of all, I couldn't tell her I had once loved it. Once loved ending futures, breaking lives. It was my revenge. Revenge for the family I never had, redemption for the love I never found. Stolen, no, torn from lives and hearts and souls.

I knew Ganondorf was gone, I knew his army had disbanded, but his legacy and my own followed me like the shadow I was. One day I would pay. My footsteps were crimson with blood and I could not hide from the void forever. My maker is my curse, and I know I can't escape it forever.

(To Zelda)

I was almost content in the first day we spent. We had developed a quiet sense of companionship.

Over the next few days, it evolved into a friendship. We trusted each other, looked out for each other. We went hunting together, and I strengthened my bow skills. He even gave me lessons in swordplay, something I'd been wanting to learn for some time. While I still ached for Link, Dark Link soothed me in a way I'd never felt before. I was happier in his company, happier than I ever could've been on my own.

-to Dark Link-

Zelda had refused to let me cook today, insisting that she was making a special recipe. I knew she considered me her friend now. And... I considered her my friend. It was a novel feeling for me. I had never had a friend before, never wanted one. But Zelda was my friend. I watched out for her, even as she looked out for me. She brought to surface a new range of emotions I had never felt before. I was happy for the first time, truly happy. I began to understand her happiness, her anger, her pain, her passion.

"Dinner is served!" she proclaimed, setting two dishes on the table.

I eagerly dug in, grunting my approval of the food.

I swallowed. "Now this is something else."

She laughed and began to eat as well.

Halfway through dinner, I said, "Hey, Zelda, what do you say we go see the mountains?"

She blinked. "The mountains?"

"Yes."

"I've never been that far north."

"I have. It's amazing up there."

She was silent for a moment. "Okay, let's go!"

A wide grin broke out across my face. "You're going to love it."

(to Zelda)

The next morning, I took my saddlebags (graciously provided by Dark Link) outside to where he was standing. I had been very close to taking my old dress along, but I decided I didn't need it in any sense of the word.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

He winked at me. "Watch."

He put his fingers in his mouth and blew. A piercing whistle echoed across the forest. A minute later, a beautiful black stallion galloped into view. I gasped.

"Oh! He's gorgeous!"

The stallion trotted up to him, nuzzling his shoulder.

"His name is Ember. Ember, this is Zelda. Be nice to her, won't you? She's the only other living thing that actually likes me."

Ember tossed his head while Dark Link secured the saddlebags to him.

"Do you need help to mount?"

I shook my head. "Will he throw me?"

Dark Link patted Ember's side. "You won't throw her, will you, boy?"

I hopped up onto Ember's back, bracing myself. He snorted and shifted, but otherwise made no protest. Dark Link mounted Ember as well, sitting in front of me.

"Ready, boy?" he said to Ember, then called to me, "Hang on."

I hugged his waist, and Ember ran, swift as the wind. My hair whipped out behind me, and I laughed, exhilarated.

*to Link*

I had been searching for almost a week now. Following hidden clues, I had stumbled across this house in the middle of the forest.

"Who lives here?" I muttered. I knocked on the door, but there was no response. I pushed it open. It was neat and clean. I ran my finger along the table. No dust. Someone lived here, or had lived here recently. I explored deeper within. In the first room with a bed, I found more signs that the house had been recently vacated. I opened the closet, and my heart pounded. Zelda's dress hung there. It was torn, it was ragged, but it was hers. She'd been here, and recently!

I left her room and found another. Hoping for another hint, I entered. A piece of cloth on the desk was stained red with blood. Dark-colored weapons similar to my own adorned the walls. Oh, no...

"Dark Link." I growled. I dashed outside. There were fresh hoof prints on the ground, along with two sets of footprints.

I pulled out Epona's call, and blew.

Please hear me, please, I thought fervently.

Ten minutes later, Epona came to me.

"Sorry for making you come so far, girl." I stroked her neck.

She neighed and nudged my cheek. I turned my attention to the prints in the ground. Roughly northward, I deduced. I mounted Epona and we set off.

Within a few hours I knew where I was going. Dark Link was taking Zelda north to the mountains.

I kept Epona at a slow canter. It was a long way to the mountains and I couldn't wear her out now.

-to Dark Link-

She leaned her head on me as we started on the final leg of our journey.

"I love Ember, but I'll be glad to stay off him for awhile when this is over."

I laughed. "You know, I think he's taken a liking to you."

She patted his rump. "He's a good horse."

Ember tossed his head and neighed loudly.

"Okay, he's a great horse."

Ember quieted and we both laughed.

"Dark Link?"

"Mmph?" I mumbled, trying to keep hold of the reins and tighten my gauntlet at the same time.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you called that?"

I stopped and sat straight up.

"I... I don't know. I came into the world and that's who I was."

"Do you consider it your name?"

"Well... no. I don't suppose I do."

"It's more of a title, isn't it?"

"Yes, more of a... title."

"Hmm. I don't like it. All it is is a reflection of what you were supposed to be, not who you really are."

"Why is a name so important?"

"It's part of who we are. It makes up our identity. I can't imagine being anyone else besides Zelda."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm not like other people."

"You still deserve a name. A name, not a title. You're a person too. Just like all of us. Just like me."

I considered it. Was it possible that I could be like any other Hylian? Perhaps it was not my origin that set me apart, but my refusal to join in society. I had never thought myself capable of happiness and friendship, yet here I was.

She was quiet as I thought.

"But if I'm not Dark Link, then who am I?"

For that, she had no answer.

(to Zelda)

"Auduvon."

He twisted around in the saddle.

"What?"

"Twilight. The time between the dark and light."

"What about it?"

"In old Hylian, that's what Auduvon means."

"Auduvon..." He rolled the word around in his mouth.

"Can I call you that?"

"... Yes."

"Okay... Auduvon."

I leaned against his back, and he relaxed.

-to Dark Link-

I had a name. I had a name! I had a name?

I felt no different, and yet everything was different. I had woken up Dark Link, and now I was Auduvon. The border between light and darkness. What I was, and what she believed I could become.

I felt Zelda's arms around me. This young girl, about the same age as my physical form, had changed my life. I was not the same person I was when I had met her. She had changed me.

Late in the afternoon, we reached the mountains. Zelda leaped off Ember and gazed up at them, eyes shining.

"They're so big! Can we really climb them?"

"We can and will. Here." I tossed a warm fur coat at her.

"It's not cold yet," she complained, looking at it.

"It gets colder the higher up we go. You'll be needing that soon."

She bounced up and down on her toes excitedly.

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Come back up here and let's get going."

I stuck out my hand and she grasped it. I swung her up onto Ember, and she hugged me, still staring up at the mountains.

"Only a little way to go now."

*to Link*

I stopped at a village at the base of the mountains. I was seeking two things; information and rest.

I stabled Epona at an inn, and went inside. Frustration gnawed at me. Zelda was still missing, and I had only vague clues as to her whereabouts.

"Ah, welcome, traveler." the barkeep said, sidling over to where I sat.

I accepted a drink, musing the whole while.

"May I ask your name, traveler?"

I shook my head. I didn't want my name spreading through the village. It would attract unwanted attention.

I took a swig from the glass. Three men were having a noisy conversation nearby.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" one exclaimed.

"Saw who?" one of his companions asked.

"Dark Link."

His friend scoffed. "No one's seen him in nearly a year. I think you've been drinking too much, eh, Ike?"

The third man spoke now. "Aye, it could have been anyone in dark clothing."

"How many have got eyes the color of blood?" the first man retorted. "I'm not an idiot, Verlo. His horse was black a midnight, too. It was him, sure as my name's Farkos. He even had a victim. Pretty girl with blonde hair. I don't envy her fate."

I spun around, and they looked at me questioningly.

"Where did you see him?" I demanded.

"Well, I was headed down from Anouki village, and I saw him, taking the path up. He had a girl with him."

"Blonde hair, you say?"

"I did. Flash of bright yellow, almost like-"

"Almost like gold," I murmured. I had heard the description many times before.

Farkos regarded me curiously. "Come to think of it, lad, he looked a lot like you."

A flash of recognition in his eyes. "In fact, one might say he looked exactly like you."

His two friends studied me, growing comphrehension on their faces.

"Hey..." Verlo scratched his chin. "If that was Dark Link, then that was Zelda, and you're-"

"Don't say it," I snapped. "You've drawn enough attention, and I'd prefer that you kept quiet about it. Now listen. I am going to spend one night here. Tomorrow morning, I am going to leave. Do not mention me, Zelda, or Dark Link until I am well and gone."

They were silent for a while.

"I can pay you for your silence, if need be."

"Keep your rupees," Farkos said. "We'll keep quiet. But if you're headed up to Anouki village, give this to the head Anouki."

He produced a letter and handed it to me.

"I'll see it's done. Thank you."

"Nay, thank you. It's not often one gets to meet the savior of Hyrule."

I smiled briefly then turned back to my drink. That call had been too close for comfort.

"Barkeep?" I called.

He was instantly in front of me.

"Another drink, sir?"

"A room. One night."

"Of course, sir."

"And..." A wry smile twisted my mouth, "Some drinks for me and my friends there."

"Good lad!" Farkos said, raising his glass to me.

I sat with them, and Verlo asked me, "Link, have you ever had one of our crystal brews?"

I shook my head.

Ike laughed and shook his head. "Best around." He called to the barkeeper. "Oi, Laurkus, give the lad a crystal."

He set one down in front of me, and I took a deep draught.

I nodded approval. "Now that is a good drink."

"You bet it is."

I left the bar early, before I'd had too much. No sense in finding Dark Link too drunk to fight.

The next morning, I realized what qualified as 'not too much' last night equaled 'quite a bit' this morning.

Epona whickered at me accusingly.

"I know, I know," I mumbled. "Those crystals were stronger than I anticipated."

Epona's every step jolted my head and made it ache. She took pity on me and took smoother strides, and so I set out to the Anouki village.

(to Zelda)

"Aren't you cold?"

I spun around in the snow, giggling and smiling.

"I'm too happy to be cold. It's so soft and fluffy!"

He leaned against a tree. "Soft and fluffy becomes cold and wet once we go inside."

"Inside? Inside where?"

"Tell you later."

"Oh, you're no fun," I complained, and threw some snow at him.

"Was that a challenge?"

I planted my feet apart and placed my hands on my hips. "Yes."

He scooped up some snow and packed it in his hands. "All right then."

He threw it at me and it hit my side, scattering fluffy bits of snow all over me.

I gaped.

He laughed. "Obviously this is your first time in the snow, so I'll show you how to do that too."

Dark strode over to me and showed me how to make another snow ball. My first attempt was loosely packed and fell apart. While I was trying to make another, he put his hands over mine, guiding them to shape the snow ball. I froze, surprised by the unexpected contact. He kept his hands over mine.

"You're cold," he said quietly.

I floundered about in my head for something to say. "You don't seem to be."

He pulled off the furs. "Well, I'm mostly just wearing these for your sake. The cold doesn't bother me. Or the hot."

Unexpectedly, he removed his shirt. I gasped softly. Perfectly sculpted muscles rippled sinuously underneath his pale, unmarked skin.

"I can stand like this in a storm and not feel a thing. Normal pain doesn't reach me."

I continued to stare. He seemed confused for a second, then laughed.

"Your cheeks are bright red. Do I embarrass you, Zelda?"

I forced myself to look away, ears hot.

"I apologize," he said, still chuckling. "I didn't know what reaction this would bring from you."

He put his shirt back on, and I could look at him again, though my cheeks were still flaming.

"Come. Let's get you out of the cold."

He beckoned to Ember, and together we walked off into the snow.

"Ah, here it is." he said, pushing aside some branches from a tree.

Nestled in a rock wall was a comfortable little house, not unlike the one back home in the woods. He gallantly took the saddlebags for the both of us inside.

"It's a bit chilly, but we'll get a fire going and that'll warm the place right up," he called.

I walked back outside, and sat on a tree stump, watching the snow fall.

How much life had changed. Auduvon had shown me so much kindness that I felt I was about to burst. He had given me a home, and he had given me happiness. And... I was starting to view him as more than just a friend. Nothing would ever make me forget Link, but Auduvon understood, and I thought maybe, just maybe, I could learn to love again.

-to Dark Link-

Zelda was sitting outside, eyes closed, a blissful smile on her face. I didn't care to think about what I had done in my short, miserable existence here, but I had done something right to deserve such a kind, caring soul. She brightened my existence, shown me I was something other than just a soulless creation born to evil. I didn't have to be Dark Link, Link's bane. I didn't have to be some evil thing that needed to be reviled and feared. I was Auduvon, a Hylian. A person. And all because of Zelda.

She came inside, kicking snow off her boots. "You got the fire going?"

I nodded. She sat in front of the fireplace, peeling off the now wet furs and hanging them to dry. She stretched luxuriously in front of the fire, warming herself. I watched, but did not move. She noticed me leaning on the table and patted the floor next to her. I moved to join her, and she leaned her head on my shoulder. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks for taking me up here, Auduvon."

I put one arm around her. "You're welcome... Zelda."

On impulse, I kissed the top of her head. She was already asleep. A strange feeling stirred inside me, as I watched her chest rise and fall slowly. I struggled to name it. It filled me with warmth, and she was its cause. It was more than joy, deeper than friendship. I brought up every word I had ever learned, and it was still insufficient to describe this emotion. Then four simple letters occurred to me.

Love.

I rolled the word around in my mouth, feeling the unfamiliar sound of it on my lips. Joy filled me. I loved this girl, her voice, her laughter, her spirit.

Then, just as quickly, I became desolate. She would never, could never love me. Bitterness welled up inside me, spilling over into tears. I moved away from her, gently laying her out on the floor as not to disturb her. My shoulders shook as I wept bitter tears. Frustration and sick despair weighed me down. I had found love, and she could never love me back.

(to Zelda)

I woke up in a bed. My hair was mussed from sleep, and I pushed it away from my face. I stumbled through the house.

"Auduvon?"

No response. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Auduvon? Where are you?"

My voice went up in pitch. "Auduvon?"

I found a scrap of paper on the table. In spiked, somewhat rushed lettering, I read;

_Gone out for a spell. I should be back before you wake, but if not, don't worry. I'll come back soon._

_-Auduvon_

I sighed, fears calmed. I hoped he wouldn't be long. Even though I knew he could take care of himself, I still worried. I put on fresh clothes, brushed my hair, and cleaned some of the house. Auduvon came back when I was halfway through.

"Put that down and come with me. I've got something special to show you."

I obliged, following him outside. He called for Ember and we both mounted.

"Where are we going?" I asked, breath fogging the frigid air.

He smiled. "You'll see."

We rode for some time. There was no need for speech. We simply enjoyed each other's companionship. Finally, we stopped at the base of a sheer cliff.

"What-"

"Wait," he interrupted. He dismounted and ran his fingers along the cliff face.

"Now, where was it... Ah." He placed his hand flat against an indent in the wall and muttered something. A chunk of it glowed and disappeared. Now there was a large hole big enough for me to go in without ever getting off Ember. He took the reins and led the two of us inside. It was dark at first, but there was a strange glowing in the distance. When the tunnel opened out, I gasped in awe. The walls were studded with strange, glowing gemstones of all colors. Streaks of dusky metal glimmered in the rock as well. I leaped off Ember's back and looked around.

"This is truly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Yes... beautiful." There was a strained note in his voice. I turned around, looking at him. He met my eyes briefly and looked away.

"Pick one," he said.

"Which one?"

"Whichever you like best."

I glanced at the walls. There were gemstones of every color and size. What could I pick?

My eyes fell on a small crimson one. Flames seemed to flicker in its very core. I touched it gently.

"This one."

He tapped it twice with his hand and it popped out of the wall.

I gaped at him, even as he winked at me.

"What? It's a little perk from the void."

He handed it to me, and I cupped it in my hands, entranced by the liquid flames within.

"Now watch this," he said. He placed his palm flat on one of the metal streaks in the stone. It wriggled and came to life, twisting and winding around his hands. He focused on it, a crease appearing in his forehead as he concentrated. It solidified into a silver tiara, intricate and perfect. Wing-like designs flared out on both sides, and there was a diamond-shaped hole in the middle. The gemstone rippled and formed itself to fit into the hole. He carefully placed the finished tiara on my head, and I could feel the stone's weight just over my brow.

"Oh, Auduvon..." I sighed happily.

He brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"Zelda... there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Yes?" I breathed, gazing up into his eyes. They were the exact color of the gemstone on my forehead.

"I... I lo-"

Something clattered on the ground. We both spun around, Auduvon pushing me behind him and standing in front of me protectively.

I peered over his shoulder.

"Link?"

*to Link*

It was the middle of the day, and I'd made it to Anouki village. Upon entering, I dismounted and spoke with the first Anouki I saw.

"Hey, welcome to Anouki village! I'm Eklos."

"I'm Link. Would you happen to know where the Anouki leader is?"

"Sure. The head honcho is over there. Highest point in the village."

"Thank you." I walked briskly up to the chief's house and entered.

"Hey, haven't see ya around before."

"Are you the Anouki chief?"

"Sure am, guy. Yep, you're looking at the head honcho here."

"I have a letter for you from Farkos."

He took it from me and scanned it quickly, then looked back at me.

"Thanks for taking this here, guy. Any friend of Farkos is a friend of mine. What can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for two people. One looks like me, the other is a girl with golden hair."

"Hmm, haven't seen anyone like that around."

My heart sank, but he added,

"You can ask Lydd. If anyone's seen them, he has."

I nodded. "I will. Thank you."

I quickly found Lydd, and he willingly told me he'd seen Dark Link and Zelda heading toward Anouki caverns. He seemed reluctant to tell me where the caverns where, however.

"I wouldn't go near them, guy. Bad things have been happenin' 'round the caverns lately. People have seen some monsters hangin' there, too. That's why we haven't gone near them in a while. Looks like your heart's set on it, though, so I'll tell ya where to go."

I raced out the town and down the path to the caverns. I was met by a gaping hole in the cliff wall. I drew my sword and entered, footsteps echoing on the walls.

The tunnel widened, and I saw her. Zelda. My mouth was open, ready to shout her name, when I noticed Dark Link standing in front of her. He set some sort of tiara on her head. She sighed, and he brushed her hair behind her ear, in the exact same manner I always did. They were a lip's distance apart.

My heart trembled and broke into tiny pieces.

"Zelda," I whispered hoarsely, and dropped my sword.

They both turned around, Dark Link taking a protective stance in front of her.

Her eye widened impossibly, and she spoke one word.

"Link?"

(to Zelda)

He stumbled forward, then stopped himself. "Zelda, I am so sorry for what I did."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I was an idiot. I love you, and it took you disappearing for me to realize that. I've been going all over Hyrule, looking for you. I hate myself for what I did, but I promise I will spend every minute of the rest of my life making it up to you."

I clapped my hand over my mouth as he said the words I had wanted to hear for so long.

-to Dark Link-

I looked from Zelda to Link and back to her.

"Link!? He's the one who hurt you?"

Link spoke again, his voice hoarse. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for that."

I was so enraged, I could only speak in a harsh whisper.

"You bastard. Do you even know what you put her through? What kind of pain she suffered? She tried to kill herself because of you!"

He flinched at the pure venom in my voice.

"I should kill you. I should make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams!"

He sank to his knees.

"Do what you will. I deserve it, for what I've done."

Zelda looked at me, panicked.

I advanced on Link, hands curled into fists. He stiffened but made no move to protect himself. I swung and my fist collided with his temple. He collapsed on the ground and didn't move. For once, I was glad of my superhuman strength.

"Link!" Zelda shrieked.

She threw herself in front of him, arms spread protectively out over his limp form.

"Please, Auduvon. Don't hurt him."

She looked up at me pleadingly. I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't hurt him... not if it caused her so much distress.

She turned back to him, laying his head on her lap and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Link? Can you hear me? Link?"

He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Hi, Zel."

A tear rolled down her cheek. He raised his hand and wiped it away.

Slowly, he raised himself to a sitting position.

"I don't deserve you, not after what I did. I'm not gonna force you to come back with me. I see the way he looks at you, and I can guess the way he makes you feel. If you love him I don't blame you. I can see he makes you happy, and I won't take that away from you."

Zelda was torn, I could see it in her eyes. My stance broke. He was just like me. All we wanted was the best for the girl we loved.

He got to his feet, swaying unsteadily.

"Bye, Zel. I wish the best for the both of you."

He slowly started walking out of the caverns. His shoulders were slumped, head down. The posture of a man broken. Zelda remained on the floor, looking frantically between the both of us.

"You love him."

She started at the sound of my voice.

"You always loved him. Go after him, before you lose him."

"What about you?"

I shrugged. "I'm a creature of the void. We never could have been."

The cool tone disguised the fact that I was falling apart inside. I was a master at hiding my feelings, but even now it took every ounce of my self-control to not beg her to stay.

"I can't just go. Auduvon, I- Look out!"

I felt a piercing pain in my side.

"Ahh!" I gasped, and fell to my knees. I clutched my side, and blood covered my hands. My own blood. A moblin stood over me, cackling. I recognized this one: he had been a major supporter for Ganondorf.

"Traitor!"

"Leave him alone!" Zelda shouted, picking up my sword and swinging it.

Link came running back, alerted by Zelda's desperate shout. He picked up his sword and went after the moblin. It retreated and he followed it deeper into the cave.

Zelda dropped my sword and knelt by my side. She tried desperately to stem the flow of blood.

"Zelda, there's no point. I'm past rescue," I coughed, growing weaker every second.

She started crying, crying for me. "I can't do nothing. I can't watch you die."

"Then, Zelda... before I return to the void... give me something to take with me... please."

She sniffled. "Of course. Anything."

"Give me a lie, Zelda. Tell me you love me."

"I love you, Auduvon." It was so heartfelt, I almost believed it.

"You're... you're a good liar."

She smiled weakly. "Sometimes you lie to people by telling them the truth."

She leaned down and kissed me gently. Her lips were warm and soft, but I tasted salt. She was crying again.

"Don't cry..."

"How can I not?"

"Because... life's too short... to waste with sadness and self-pity. Learned that the hard way."

I took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Bye, Zelda. I love you."

I felt myself spiraling away, and I gave myself to the black. Back to the cursed void... But the blackness lightened, and in front of me I saw a beautiful white light. It enveloped me, and I felt no pain at all.

(to Zelda)

I leaned over his body, mourning silently for him. He had suffered so much in his short life...

Auduvon's body started becoming less opaque. He seemed to be fading slowly.

"What-what's happening?"

Link came into the room.

"Zelda, I got that..."

"Link, what's happening?"

He sat next to me. "His body is returning to what it was. He's going back to the void."

My eyes widened. Not the void. He couldn't return to the place he had despised so much. I closed my eyes and prayed desperately.

The fade stopped. Auduvon's body solidified again.

Link gaped in shock. "I've never seen anything like that. Zel... I think Hylia heard your prayer."

I brushed Auduvon's hair out of his face. Tears filled my eyes. Sadness for the life lost, and joy that he had at long last been embraced by the goddess, been accepted as a person, not an entity.

"He's gone," I sobbed. "He's really gone."

I turned and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and put his chin on the top of my head. He rocked me back and forth, and we stayed that way for a long time.

We buried Auduvon in the clearing by his forest home. His sword and shield adorned the grave, and a stone marker above his head read:

Here lies Auduvon.

The bridge between dark and light

And a broken soul that wished to be complete.

The End


End file.
